Heartbeat
by Serendicity
Summary: Haga and Aoyama are friends but Haga's feelings are starting to run deeper than friendship. A love triangle begins to form and some people have to work harder in order to let their heart win. Multiple pairings, contains BL.
1. Unexpected Feelings

**A/N:** Yes, I'm starting a chapterfic for these two XD I've become quite attached to Haga and Aoyama and the fact that we don't know a whole lot about them actually makes it more fun. But Haga IS in fact a pervert and Aoyama is negative. That's what I know for sure. Anyways, I haven't done a chapterfic in a long time, mainly because I tend to abandon/lose interest in them, but I really want to follow through with this one because I have some really interesting plans. There will also be multiple pairings. But for now I'm keeping them a surprise XD (Although it's probably obvious if you know me... orz) This is unbeta'd, I don't usually have betas for stories since I read over them so much myself, and I kind of feel like this chapter could have been longer, but it's really just the intro. The rest should be longer from here on out. But yes. Without further adieu, here is Chapter 1.

* * *

School had just finished for the day and everyone would head to their usual spots, meet up with the same people, and head out the same way they did every other day. Haga, Aoyama, and Kuniya always walked home together; sometimes they would stay at someone's house to study or just hang out. Today Kuniya was going to persue Ai Kaga, his love interest, so he had to split up with the other two halfway through their walk. Haga and Aoyama were left alone to walk the rest of the way to Haga's house.

"Hey, Aoyama," Haga said, getting Aoyama to turn his head towards him. He swiftly grabbed Aoyama's glasses and removed them from his face, running off ahead with the pink spectacles and laughing impishly. "Haga!!" Aoyama exclaimed in an annoyed tone, speeding up his pace to catch up with his friend. Haga liked playing these games with Aoyama and never got tired of the way Aoyama would react. Since his vision was slightly impared from being robbed of his glasses, Aoyama ended up almost tripping a few times before finally catching up with Haga. Haga had put on Aoyama's glasses and smirked at him in a teasing manner. Aoyama just made the same annoyed pouting face he made every time, and snatched his glasses back. In fact, most of Haga's teasing was just for seeing that face. It was... cute.

- Haga's POV -

I've known Aoyama for a long time and we're with each other a lot. We see each other every day in school, are in the same class together every day and visit each other's houses at least three times a week. Our personalities are pretty different but we get along really well. I never planned on having these kinds of feelings for him and for a while I tried to deny them. But it's inevitable. I have a crush on Aoyama.

I'm not sure I even remember how it happened, but the way I teased him started turning into something more than just messing around. I began to find a different kind of enjoyment out of seeing the way he reacts to my teasing. He's just... so damn cute when he's irritated. I flirt with him a lot more but I think it's almost too similar to the way I tease. But that's okay, I'm not really sure if he's ready to find out. Plus I don't know if he's even like that. Although he never seems to show any interest towards girls... Well anyways, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this. I guess I'll just wait and see what happens.

- /POV -

Once they arrived at Haga's house and settled inside of his room, they began to unpack their things to start studying. It was a really boring routine for Haga, espacially since he hated studying. But as long as Aoyama was there he wouldn't be _so_ bored. Only about five minutes into their study session Haga was already getting distracted. He started with drawing on the corners of Aoyama's paper to which the glasses-wearing boy would protest with shoving Haga's hand away with an irritated sigh.

Next Haga switched to running his fingernail across the sole of Aoyama's bare foot which was currently exposed and Aoyama withdrew his foot and said "Cut it out," in the cutest way. Haga smirked, resting his chin on his hands as he was laying stomach-down on the bed, staring at Aoyama. Aoyama looked up from his textbook and said, "Shouldn't you be working? I don't think you can afford to fail this next exam." Haga hmm-ed thoughtfully but responded with "Let's watch porn instead." Aoyama just rolled his eyes and continued working. It was his own fault if he flunks. Haga laughed, then gazed at Aoyama with a different expression, something perhaps a bit sincere although Aoyama didn't notice. _"I really am falling for him..."_

- The next day -

"Aoyama," a blue-eyed male student called, grabbing Aoyama's attention and turning around to find Jun Kudou approaching him. "Y-yes Kudou-kun?" he answered.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me out at the library the other day. If you want, we're reorganizing a couple sections Thursday so you're more than welcome to help out again," he said, smiling.

"Oh, okay, yeah I'll definitely consider it," Aoyama responded, smiling back at him.

"Alright then, talk to you later," Jun said, waving and walking away.

"Yeah," Aoyama said to himself, waving gently back.

Haga had caught the two conversing and was catching up to Aoyama just as Jun turned away and left. _"I wonder what they were talking about..."_ he thought, but didn't look into it too much. "Hey Aoyama!" he said, giving the bespectacled boy a firm pat on the back. "Oh, hey Haga," Aoyama said half-heartedly, opening his locker afterwards and rumaging through for some different books. Haga frowned. "Ah don't be like that"

After putting yet another love letter in Ai Kaga's locker, Kuniya caught up with his two friends. "I just can't get over her, she's so cute! Yesterday she did the cutest thing when--" Haga and Aoyama ended up ignoring him after that. He talked about Ai _all_ the time, and it was always about the same thing. Ai appologized for something silly and Kuniya found it adorable. They headed to class together as Kuniya continued to talk about his love interest.

Class was weird as usual, which could actually be considered normal since it was always that way. Itoshiki Sensei asked the class to write a paper on their life as if they had no dreams or ambitions, and where that would take them. Aoyama happened to like Sensei's assignments being equally as negative, but Haga found them rather strange and puzzling. Class ended and break started as the students rearranged themselves in the room to sit by their friends and gossip or text or whatever they usually did. Naturally, Haga, Aoyama, and Kuniya sat together. But today Jun approached Aoyama again. "Hey, I forgot to give you back the book you lent me earlier today," he said, smiling and handing it to Aoyama. Aoyama thanked him and they briefly discussed its contents, while Kuniya and Haga watched them talk. Haga was starting to feel a little uncomfortable but tried not to let it get to him.

When Jun left Kuniya scooted closer to Aoyama and nudged him with his elbow saying "Ohh Aoyama has a crush" in a sing-song tone.

"I-it's not like that!" Aoyama retorted, blushing, pushing up his glasses in a sly attempt to hide his red face. Haga saw what was going on, and the look on Aoyama's face. His heart sunk, and it was one of the most unpleasant feelings he'd ever experienced.


	2. Disappointment and Hope

* * *

Ever since Haga found out about Aoyama's feelings for Jun he acted differently. He teased a lot less, and when he did it was done half-heartedly. It had even gotten to the point where Aoyama noticed and asked him why he was acting so strangely, but Haga made up an excuse that he was coming down with something. And every time he saw Jun he would glare with envy, though he wouldn't let Aoyama notice his jealousy.

It happened again today at break when Jun pulled Aoyama away from their trio and talked to him seperately. Haga tapped his fingernail against the desk in a testy manner and wore an expression that was extremely rare to see him in, as his normally playful grin was turned into a displeased frown. Being right next to him, Kuniya took notice at Haga's state and leaned over, waving his hand in front of his face. "Hey, Haga." Haga was broken from his burning glare and looked at his friend. "You okay? You seem really bothered today," the boy in the bright green and purple shirt said. "Oh, uh, I'm fine," Haga said, resting his chin on his palm as his gaze traveled back to Jun and Aoyama. His eyes narrowed again. "Haga... Are you jealous or something?" Kuniya asked, causing Haga's eyes to widen and his cheeks to turn red. _"Was I that obvious...?"_ "Uhh..." Kuniya tilted his head a bit and grinned. "Hey... do you like Aoyama?"

"W-what?! No!" Haga exclaimed, turning his head away in a poor attempt to conceal the truth. Kuniya laughed. "You do!" After another moment of embarrassment Haga turned back to him and sighed, gesturing for him to be quiet. "Okay, I do. But I don't want him to know, especially not now." "How long have you liked him that way?" Kuniya asked, intrigued that something like this was happening with his two close friends. "Several months... it's been a while." Kuniya stared at Haga, bemused. "Huh..."

They were both startled by the sudden return of Aoyama. "Hey, what are you two talking about?" the bespectacled boy asked, sitting down in the previously empty spot between them. "I-It's nothing important really," Haga replied, his heart getting that familiar sinking feeling again. Kuniya noticed Haga's expression and decided now would be a good time to change the topic, so he switched to talking about Ai yet again. That took up the rest of break.

XXX

After school was over Haga headed to the spot where the three of them always met up, but one of the three was unusually late. Aoyama was missing. Haga was already starting to feel uneasy and when he saw Aoyama walking out with Jun he was disappointed that his intuition was correct. The two appeared to be chatting happily and barely noticed Haga as they neared him. Jun waved at Aoyama and split up from him, turning to go in his own direction. Aoyama turned to Haga and had a somewhat surprised expression. "Haga, are you okay?" he asked, noticing the unusually mellow look on Haga's face.

Haga blinked and broke out of his stare, faking a smile. "What? I'm fine, let's get going," he said. Aoyama cocked an eyebrow as Haga pushed him forward to start walking. After watching their little scene Kuniya looked back to find Jun standing beside the sidewalk as if he was waiting for someone. He saw Itoshiki Sensei meet up with him a matter of seconds later and Jun greeted him with a sincere smile. _"Could he..."_

Realizing that Haga and Aoyama were moving on ahead of him he jogged to catch up with them.

XXX

As Jun walked with Sensei, Nozomu would do most of the talking and would usually reflect the events of the day or despair about something silly or random that most people wouldn't normally observe. It was interesting to listen to the things he had to say; Jun found his teacher very intriguing and lately they had been walking together after school. He asked Nozomu if they could walk together only to understand him better. Nozomu was almost like a book; you have to really pay attention and analyze to get the story. And even before reading, Nozomu Itoshiki had become Jun's current infatuation. He had such a vivid and eccentric personality that it was almost natural for a boy like Jun, who loves getting lost in fictional stories, to be interested in.

He glanced to the side wearing almost a dreamy expression as he watched his obsession look blankly ahead while moving his hands in enthusiastic gestures, despairing about several topics. Nozomu didn't notice Jun's gaze of course, he never noticed, but Jun would keep trying to read him until he could open Nozomu's heart and find the way into it. He was in love with his teacher.

XXX

The next day Haga caught Jun talking to Aoyama in the morning before class and decided to spy on them from afar. Since he couldn't do anything, he figured he'd try to find out just what Aoyama likes about Jun. He noticed that Jun was very calm yet casual and never touched Aoyama or teased him, just listened with a smile. When Aoyama talked he would look at him with a sincere face as if he was really interested in what Aoyama was talking about. The boy always seemed to be wearing a dreamy expression no matter who he was around though. _"Perhaps he's a romantic..."_ Haga thought. It was highly possible since Jun was known for reading a lot and there was no doubting that he sometimes came across romance novels.

When Jun left Haga quickly made himself obscure and waited a while to come back out to make sure Aoyama was out of sight. He stepped out from the side of the wall and sighed, running his hand through his hair. _"I wonder if Aoyama would feel different towards me if my personality changed..."_ Deciding he'd think about it later, he headed back to class.

In the back apart from the discussion, Aoyama was staring at Jun with a light blush on his cheeks, Haga was staring at Aoyama with his chin rested on his palm while wearing a distraught expression, and Kuniya was looking back and forth between his two friends. _"I wonder if I should tell them... but again, I'm not sure if it's true..."_ He waited through class and when break began he took note of Jun walking up towards Itoshiki Sensei's desk to talk with him. He rested his hips against the side of the desk in a suave manner with his hands in his pockets, legs crossed, head turned slightly to the side to look at Nozomu as he talked. Nozomu seemed to be paying attention to him more than normal.

Haga and Aoyama took notice of the other student and their teacher, Haga wearing a slightly confused look and Aoyama wearing a worried one. Closeby, they overheard a student whispering to another something about Jun and Nozomu and caught the words _"I've seen them walking together every day after school"_

"Is that... true?" Aoyama asked quietly. Kuniya glanced at Haga then back to Aoyama. "I think Jun is interested in Sensei..." Kuniya told him, causing Aoyama to look at the two in the front of the classroom, feeling discouraged. On the other hand Haga's eyes were wide and he was suddenly filled with hope. He looked at Aoyama, then Jun and Nozomu, then Kuniya, and Aoyama again. The three of them remained quiet and shortly afterwards break was ending. Everyone went to their seats and class resumed.

_"If it really is true that Jun likes Sensei... then that means..."_ Haga smiled in the faintest way, not wanting Aoyama to notice. He looked over to Aoyama with a more serious expression, feeling a bit emotional at the way Aoyama looked. He was slumping slightly, his eyebrows turned up in a disappointed manner. _"I really like him... I want to win him over. I'm going to study how to be more romantic and not always act like everything is fun and games. I'm really willing to try my best..."_

- Haga's POV -

And at that moment, that's when I started to change.

* * *

**A/N: **Gah, sorry for the wait, I really wanted to get this done earlier... but I had cosplay work to finish and a lack of inspiration. I hope this chapter wasn't too boring, it's kind of a filler between the prologue and chapter three (which I have much more interesting plans for!) so I'm not sure how I did... I guess I'm satisfied though XD; This pairing needs WAY more love by the way. Also, there's a rumor that there's a definite possibility of a season three. Let's hope it pulls through!

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Reviews make me happy :D


	3. Love is in the Air

* * *

"No--Itoshiki Sensei, I have a question to ask you," Jun said as they both took a seat on the grass. They had arranged to talk in the park after school. "Yes, what is it Kudou-kun?" the older male answered, adjusting his glasses.

"Where do you want to go with life?" the student asked, leaning back against a tree and looking at him intently.

"Where do I... want to go?" Jun nodded at him, waiting for a response. "Well... I guess I don't have any ambitions really. What I'm doing right now is fine..."

Jun rubbed his chin in thought. "I see... You don't have any desires? Hopes? Dreams?" He looked up to the blue sky distantly.

"Oh... I've never really thought about it, I suppose. Should I?" he responded, looking to Jun and then looking up to see what he was looking at.

Jun chuckled in the slightest. "You don't _have_ to, but it's human nature to have some ambitions. Or else there isn't much that keeps us happy... Isn't there anything in your life you wished you had, or you find is missing?" Nozomu rubbed his own chin, having to really put some thought into his response. It was true that he didn't really think about it, he was usually going on about silly things that bothered him that normally would go unnoticed by most people.

Jun laughed, closing his eyes. "You don't have to come up with an answer right now, it's just something to think about." The wind blew, russling their hair and causing pink petals to fall gently from the sakura trees.

After sitting together and just enjoying the scenery for another few minutes Jun noticed the time and had to leave because of his duty at the library. He got up and they waved their goodbyes.

_"Why is he interested in what I want...?"_ Nozomu thought.

XXX

Haga now had been acting different in another way, contrary to his depressed state after finding out Aoyama had a crush on Jun. But recently due to rumors and observations made by their friend Kuniya, it seemed that Jun was interested in someone else at the moment. It gave Haga hope knowing that he could still make a move. Before he did though he wanted to improve himself to impress Aoyama.

Aoyama had something else to do after school today so they had to go home seperately. He walked alone, staring down at the ground in deep thought. _"I wonder... If all that teasing I did to him really caused him to dislike me? But if he didn't like me... why would he still want to be around me? Despite the difference in our personalities we do get along pretty well as friends... But... I don't want it to stay like that forever..." _He blushed, thinking of what their relationship would be like if things changed. He looked up, finding the building of the local library. He felt a bit uncomfortable since he didn't go there a lot, but he was determined to do some research on this romance stuff.

He entered and found that there weren't a whole lot of people there to his advantage and he made his way to the "Romance" section, looking through the titles and not really being sure where to start. He started pulling out random books and read the descriptions on the back, finding that some were a little cheesy sounding. _"He couldn't possibly be into _that _kind of stuff..."_ He shoved them back into place and stood back, sighing with unease and rubbing his chin.

"Haga?" a slightly familiar sounding voice said, causing him to jump. He turned around to find Jun standing there, suddenly feeling even more uneasy. "Uh, hey..." Haga said, scratching the back of his head and avoiding eye contact. _"Great..."_

"It's strange to find you here, what are you looking for? Are you sure you're in the right section?" Jun asked with a laugh, appearing casual and relaxed as always.

"..." Haga opened his mouth to say something but couldn't come up with a defense, instead blushing and looking off to the side. "W-well..."

"It's about Aoyama isn't it?"

Haga's eyes widened and he swiftly turned his head in Jun's direction, looking at him with disbelief. _"Can he read my mind?!"_ "What makes you say that?"

Jun laughed and tucked the books he was holding under his arm. "I don't want to sound like I'm invading your privacy or anything, but I've seen the way you looked at him. Especially when I talked to him."

Haga narrowed his eyes, feeling a bit spiteful again. Jun smiled in response. "Don't worry, I wasn't ever interested in Aoyama that way. He likes books a lot so he's nice to talk to, but that's all." Haga felt more relieved now but was still uncomfortable being around Jun. "So you want to learn how to be more romantic?" Jun asked, putting a hand in his pocket. Haga blushed again and looked down, but nodded. Jun chuckled. "I think that's great, you two would be a nice couple."

He felt embarrassed, uncomfortable and somehow flattered at the same time, but decided to turn things on Jun. Also to find out if there was really something going on between him and their teacher. "So what about you and Sensei? Are you interested in him?" This time in was Jun's turn to blush and he removed the hand from his pocket to scratch his cheek. "Well... I am." Haga couldn't help but smile a bit, but tried not to be too obvious. "Can you please not say anything about it though? I don't want him knowing yet and right now I'm trying to understand something better before I do anything."

Haga nodded, half lost in thought. "I see..." Deciding to change the subject Jun composed himself, asking another question. "So do you want any help?"

Feeling defensive, Haga replied with a rather haughty "no" and said that he could do it himself. Jun laughed and patted his shoulder. "Alright then, good luck," he finished, turning away to resume his work.

_"So they were right about Jun and Sensei..."_ he thought, going through several more books before finally deciding a half hour later which ones to get.

XXX

Haga's mom greeted him as he came back home and he greeted her back, but went directly to his room to start reading. Flipping on the light switch and sitting on his bed, he scattered the books out and observed them for a moment, deciding on which one he would read first. He chose a book with the title of "Heartbeat" which was the one he thought sounded most interesting. Shoving the rest under his bed so Aoyama wouldn't see them the next time he came over, he layed back on his bed and began to read. It started off sounding like a normal story and the main character reminded him a bit of himself. He continued reading for about two more hours until it was time for dinner and he placed a bookmark on the page before closing it and placing the book on the nightstand.

He remained fairly quiet throughout dinner, his mind set on some things he didn't want to discuss with his mom yet. He was reading up on how to romance his best friend, which frankly was rather embarrassing to talk about. Luckily she did most of the talking so he didn't have to explain the reasons behind his lack of communication. He finished up and excused himself, heading back to his room afterwards to read some more. He decided he'd read more than one book at a time and cracked open another one. The intro was extremely boring and he cheated by skipping several pages until there were more interactions with the main character and his love interest.

He took mental notes on the main character's word choices and actions and how the love interest reacted to him. Granted, the love interest wasn't _exactly_ like Aoyama so he would have to make some adjustments. Some of the themes in the second book were a little cliche for his preference and when he got tired of reading he put it back under his bed with the rest. Flopping back onto his mattress with a heavy sigh he looked up at the cieling, placing an arm over his forehead and immersing himself in thought.

_"I really hope this works... I guess I'll just take things slow at first. But if it does work..."_ His mind drifted off and thought over scenarios that were similar to the ones in the books that he was reading; he thought about how Aoyama would react to him confessing, he thought about them exchanging glances, holding hands, their first kiss... He blushed heavily at the last thought and made himself stop there, telling himself he was getting too far ahead. _"What I wouldn't give to kiss him though..."_ He smiled gently and his expression became dreamy. His thoughts were jumbled after that and gradually faded as he let himself fall asleep.

XXX

The next morning Haga and Aoyama met up at their lockers while Kuniya was off meeting Ai once again. Haga blushed upon seeing his love interest again but shook his head as he approached, not wanting to look suspicious. "Hey Aoyama, how are you this morning?" he asked, smiling casually. "Oh, I'm fine..." The boy in pink glasses looked down to the space between their feet with a plain expression. Haga wore a more concerned look. _"He must be down about Jun still..."_

"Hey come on, don't look so down" he said, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling. "We'll do something fun together after school. Okay?" he said, trying to get Aoyama to look up at him. The other boy's expression seemed to lighten up a bit and he looked back at his face, smiling gently. "Alright..." Haga felt his heart thump when Aoyama smiled like that, knowing that he was the one who caused it. The bell rang, signalizing that they needed to head back to class.

Throughout the day Haga found himself heavily distracted, switching his attention back and forth from Jun to Aoyama. He noticed that Aoyama glanced at Jun every once in a while but Jun was staring at Sensei from behind a book. He found himself gazing at Aoyama quite a lot as well, thinking of what to say to him and what they would do after school. He had gotten an idea before class was out for the day and he walked out with Aoyama, bringing up the conversation.

"Do you want to go to the mall or something?" Haga asked, his hands in his pockets, looking at Aoyama. "With Kuniya? But he said he has something else to do today..." "No, it'd be just us," Haga replied, being unable to surpress the blush that rose to his cheeks. Aoyama seemed to have a late response. "Oh... Okay then." They began walking together towards the urban area and Haga made sure to keep the conversations casual, as they would normally talk to each other. Throughout the walk Haga would glance at Aoyama through the side but the other kept his line of sight forward.

Once they had arrived at the shopping center they stopped to get some drinks and sit at a table and talk for a bit longer about school, Kuniya, and other random topics. They were extremely comfortable around each other and everything felt really nice. Haga found himself gazing at Aoyama with a more affectionate stare, his chin rested on his palm and his eyelids lowered halfway. After finishing his sentence Aoyama met his gaze and the look in his eyes caused him to blush intensely but somehow he didn't look away until several moments later. "U-uhm, s-so what did you think about today's assignment?" he stuttered, looking away in embarrassment and sipping his drink. Haga switched hands and smiled admiringly. _"He's so cute..."_

XXX

Jun had stayed behind until all the classmates had filtered out of the room. He put down his book and left it on his desk, walking to the front to approach Nozomu. "Ah, Kudou-kun..." the older male answered, looking up from the papers he was examining. Jun sat himself on the edge of Nozomu's desk, smiling. "Have you been thinking about that question I asked you the other day?"

Nozomu paused to recollect their conversations. "Oh, the one about ambitions... I have been thinking about it." Jun turned his head to look down at him. "Did you come up with anything?" Another pause from the teacher. "I'm not sure... I don't really know what I want I guess..." he said. Jun turned slightly and bent down, closer to his face, his voice becoming softer. "There's nothing you want? Need? Don't you feel as if there's something missing, from your heart...?" He looked into the pair of gray-green eyes, as if he was trying to read them. Nozomu felt his cheeks warm up a bit. "Something missing... Perhaps..."

"I'll show you what you're missing, Nozomu..." With that said he leaned down further and pressed his lips against his teacher's, feeling a rush of affection. He pulled away gently, opening his eyes halfway and keeping close. "You're missing love..." Jun whispered. Nozomu looked back at him with wide, glossy eyes and a red face.

* * *

**A.N.:** I actually wrote this chapter in one whole night (I hope I won't regret that later...) but I had such inspiration and everything was flowing nicely, so I just had to keep going XD I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and it's just going to get more fun from here on out. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Feel free to suggest ideas for future chapters; I already have some plans but I'm always open to more content!


End file.
